<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapping For Your Love by sendosenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032557">Kidnapping For Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai'>sendosenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 days au, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Kissing, tags will be updated soon because smut is incoming xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo became enamoured with Kurapika- what is he to do other than take him for himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika found himself gazing up at the man he had just walked into. </p><p>“Are you lost baby boy?”</p><p>The words fell from that man’s lips. They were curled into a smirk, but his dark eyes were serious and intense. It made the blood in Kurapika’s veins freeze at the sight of those eyes. There was something predatory in those eyes. He felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights. And yet he found himself oddly enraptured by those eyes. And his face was a sight to behold as well. The man was undeniably handsome. An angular jaw. Dark hair swept back. Incredibly tall. Some might say even obnoxiously tall. He wore a long jacket sitting loosely on his shoulders, carved collar bone exposed. Although most of his skin was covered it was obvious that underneath those clothes the man was well built. Kurapika could even imagine the rippling muscles that those clothes hid.</p><p>“N-no,” Kurapika stuttered. It was unlike him to feel so flustered, but the man had caught him so off guard. Kurapika cleared his throat. Then he looked away. Then he looked back. It was clear that the man’s eyes had never left him. </p><p>Without another word, Kurapika spun on his heel and walked away. He wasn’t sure what else there was to say. And that stare made him uncomfortable, made him feel a way he had never felt before. A sort of tingling. But Kurapika felt instinctively that this man was dangerous, and he longed to get away from him. But he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back. And sure enough, predictably, the stranger was watching him leave. For a second their eyes made contact, but Kurapika was quick to look away again. Nothing good could come from a man like that.</p><p>It was only when he no longer felt that stare baring into his back that Kurapika felt like he could breath again. Unsettled, Kurapika fished his phone out of pocket, hoping feeling the device in his grip would make him feel more secure. The screen lit up and for a moment, only a moment, he was blinded while his eyes adjusted to the brightness. But in that moment he felt hands from behind grabbing his arms sternly. He tried to struggle, twisting and turning in that iron grip, but he quickly found his mouth and nose covered. And very quickly after the edges of vision went dark and then it all faded into…</p><p>-</p><p>The next thing Kurapika knew, he was waking up with a start. He was laying in a bed, and for second he found himself relaxing. It had all been a dream! But then he took in his surroundings. This was an unfamiliar bedroom. It didn’t take long to piece together what had happened. He’d been kidnapped!</p><p>Fear and adrenaline rushed through Kurapika’s body. He was trembling with fright, but also anger. How could anyone do such a thing? Immediately Kurapika was out of bed. First he tried searching for his phone, but he couldn’t spot it anywhere obvious. He then scolded himself for being so foolish. </p><p>“What kind of kidnapper would leave a phone within reach of their victim?” Kurapika spat angrily. But then froze when he said victim. Never before had he thought of himself as a victim. Nor had he ever considered himself as weak. But here he was, a victim. </p><p>Before he could let himself drown in fear, he pushed the thought away. Instead he focused on his anger, stirred it up into a storm. He wasn’t going to let anyone see he was afraid. </p><p>He flung open the door of the bedroom and marched swiftly (or more accurately ran) down the hallway, searching frantically for an exit. His bountiful ass cheeks bounced with every step, straining to free themselves from his too-tight booty shorts. The end of the hall opened up into a rather grand sitting room. And waiting in that room, was that man. </p><p>He was leaned back in his chair in a casual and relaxed manner, one gangly leg folded over the other. </p><p>“Are you lost baby boy?” he drawled again. </p><p>“You bastard! Who are you? Why am I here?” Kurapika shouted.</p><p>At once the man sprung up and gripped Kurapika around the throat. </p><p>Thick fingers wrapped around Kurapika’s slender neck. He found himself slammed up against the marble wall, the stranger pressed against him. The stone was cool to the touch, and Kurapika could feel the coldness seep into his skin through where his ass cheeks had been pressed up against it. It made Kurapika gasp, his lips parting lewdly. He arched his back sensually, pressing chest against chest where the stranger loomed over him. His sensitive nipples became hard, visible through his thin top, rubbing against the man that held him captive.</p><p>The stranger smirked and peered into Kurapika’s eyes, watching them flicker between fear and arousal.</p><p>“Baby boy, you don’t speak to me like that,” he drawled.</p><p>The grip on Kurapika’s throat was tight enough to hold him place, but loose enough for him to choke out, “who the hell are you? Why am I here?”</p><p>The man’s face was unreadable, and he abruptly let go, stalking back to his chair to take a swig of his drink that was on sitting on the table.</p><p>“My friends call me danchou, but you can call me Chrollo” he said.</p><p>“That’s a dumb fucking name.”</p><p>Chrollo laughed, but his eyes were glaring.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my other question. Why am I here?”</p><p>“You’re here because I love you. And someday soon, you will love me. In fact, you have 365 days to fall in love me.”</p><p>Kurapika could barely think. What was this madman talking about?</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Kurapika shouted.</p><p>“Shhhhhh!” Chrollo shushed, removing his hand from his throat and pushing his finger against Kurapika’s lips. His hand was warm, Kurapika noticed. He stilled. </p><p>Chrollo’s hand moved from his lips to cup his face, fingertips grazing his earlobe. It then travelled down his body, circling around those still erect nipples. Before Kurapika could choke out a response, either to beg him to stop or implore him to go on- he wasn’t sure- the hand continued to move. Down now to his waist, his hip, and circling round to cup one of those full ass cheeks. Kurapika couldn’t help but moan. His whole body felt electric, and everywhere Chrollo touched sizzled under the warmth of passion. Chrollo pressed his body closer, grinding himself against him.</p><p>“You feel it don’t you?” Chrollo hissed in his ear, warm breath on his neck, giving him goose bumps. </p><p>“No! No stop!” Kurapika cried, trying to separate himself from the physical pleasure he was feeling under Chrollo’s deft movements.</p><p>Chrollo’s body stilled, but didn’t move away.</p><p>“I wont hurt you,” he whispered into his ear, “we’re lovers after all. What kind of man would I be if I forced myself on the love of my life?”</p><p>“Get away from me,” Kurapika hissed.</p><p>“No,” Chrollo snarled, and pressed his lips against Kurapika’s aggressively. Moving his lips fiercely against Kurapika’s delicate jaw with indescribable urgency and passion. Chrollo’s tongue traced his lips, his teeth nipped hard, almost splitting the fragile and sensitive skin.</p><p>'What trouble have I got myself into this time?' Kurapika thought with resignation, kissing back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika gasped into Chrollo’s mouth, barely surprising the moan that was rising up in the back of his throat.</p><p>Chrollo’s hands continued to wander wantonly over Kurapika’s body, finding themselves at the waistband of Kurapika’s booty shorts. One hand began to trail up the inside of Kurapika’s vest, brushing against the heat of his navel. Kurapika gasped, flinching away from the coldness of the air on his exposed stomach. </p><p>Chrollo pulled back, mistaking the flinch for nervousness. “Don’t worry, I wont hurt you. And I wont force myself on you either… at least not until you want it. When you want me, you’ll come to me yourself,” he finished with a grin, leaning back down to continue the kiss.</p><p>Kurapika leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger man that was pressed up against him.</p><p>With a snarl, Kurapika suddenly pulled away, lifting the gun he had taken from Chrollo’s holster to the man’s head. Chrollo froze, eyeing the gun cautiously.</p><p>“Get away from me,” Kurapika hissed, clenching the grip of the gun in his fist. His knuckles were white from the tightness of his grip and clammy with sweat; his hand was shaking. </p><p>Chrollo backed up a few steps, but had a twisted smile on his face. “I don’t think you know to how use that,” he taunted slyly.</p><p>“Shut up!” Kurapika cried, beginning to move backwards towards the door, keeping his eyes locked firmly on his capturer. He paused for a second, throwing a glance over his shoulder to eye the door warily. </p><p>In that second, Chrollo stepped in swiftly, twisting the gun out of his grip. Kurapika couldn’t stop the whine of frustration that escaped from his lips as he felt Chrollo grasp his arms tightly, throwing him down into the nearby chair. Chrollo’s hand wrapped around Kurapika’s neck again, but this time his other hand was holding the gun, and he pushed it roughly into Kurapika’s face.</p><p>“Why would you go and do something stupid like that eh?” he hissed. Chrollo stared into Kurapika’s eyes for a second, before falling down to his lips that were trembling in fear. Chrollo grinned deviously, moving the gun to Kurapika’s mouth and running the rim of the pistol against his lips.</p><p>Kurapika jumped in surprise and snapped open his mouth, probably to ask him what the hell he was thinking, but he never got the chance. The shaft of the gun was promptly pushed into his mouth, the taste of the cold metal in the warmth of his mouth. The shaft was so large that Kurapika could barely wrap his lips around the large intrusion. He would have liked to have struggled, but his body froze. He was consciously aware of the gun in his mouth, that a slip of a finger could kill him in an instant. </p><p>Chrollo’s hand around his throat tightened as he began to move the gun, slowly pushing it further into his captive’s jaws. He held it there for a few seconds, eyes locked on Kurapika’s, watching them fill with tears as his airways were cut off. Was he looking for a sign of submission? Kurapika glared at him through the tears, refusing to show any weakness. Refusing to beg. </p><p>The pressure on his throat then loosened- just enough to breathe- as the gun was slowly pulled out halfway, only to be thrust back in again harshly. Chrollo continued to the thrust the shaft of his gun back and forth roughly, grinning at the lewd and suggestive act. </p><p>Salvia pooled in Kurapika’s mouth and drooled down his chin. Tears slid down his cheeks. He could do nothing to stop the intrusion. He could only stay still and wait for his captor finish toying with him. </p><p>“You look so beautiful,” Chrollo whispered. He bent down and ran his tongue up the side his face, tasting the saltiness of his tears and the feeling the bulge of the gun through his cheek. He had dreamed about this for so long, to see Kurapika struggle beneath him. To make a mess of him. To break him. </p><p>Kurapika only whined in response, and Chrollo revelled at the feeling of the vibrations of his voice that he could he feel through the hand still pressing against his this throat. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Chrollo suddenly and without warning released the pressure around Kurapika’s neck and pulled the gun away, although reluctantly. A long strand of spit ran from Kurapika’s lips and clung to the shaft of the gun, snapping and splashing over Kurapika’s face. He spluttered and coughed, gasping for breath. </p><p>“You’re mine. For the next year, I will keep you here, by my side. If, after that year, you do not love me back, then I will free you. Simple as that,” Chrollo announced, almost casually, sliding his gun back into his holster.</p><p>“You’re mad. I’m not your property! I would never love someone like you,” Kurapika hissed back, voice strained. He ran a hand over his neck cautiously, wincing at the pain. There would be bruises there for sure. </p><p>“No, this is not madness. This is destiny. You see, this was always meant to be. I saw your face, and I knew we would be together.”</p><p>“You saw me?” Kurapika asked.</p><p>“Yes. A year ago, I nearly died. The details are not important. But as I lay there, on death’s door, I saw your face. Like an angel. I feel it; I know that it was you that saved me. And ever since then, I saw your face every time I closed my eyes. And I’ve been searching for you ever since. So when I saw you at the club, I decided to take matters into my own hands and brought you here. You understand don’t you?” Chrollo asked. His voice was strong and steady, but there was a hint of desperation that came through at the end.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” was all Kurapika could muster as a reply, taken aback by the revelation. How could anyone respond to that?</p><p>Chrollo only nodded. “You will. You will, in time,” he repeated, almost to reassure himself rather than to Kurapika. Chrollo fell silent, as if in lost in thought, and then shook his head dismissively. “You will return to your room,” he announced. “Franklin!” he snapped his fingers, and a bodyguard threw the doors open. “Take Kurapika back to his room and get him ready to travel!” he barked.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kurapika cried. “Travel? I’m not going anywhere with you!”  </p><p>Chrollo didn’t reply, as if he couldn’t hear him. </p><p>The bodyguard stalked towards him. Kurapika shook his head and tried to back away, stumbling over his own feet. The bodyguard grabbed him and lifted him with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. </p><p>Kurapika shrieked and screamed all the way down the corridor. “You can’t do this! People will look for me! You won't get away with this!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>